


Sea's Song

by DragonRider1



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mention of Josephine/Otranto, Multi, Political Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/pseuds/DragonRider1
Summary: Josephine smiles as she lays down for the night; anticipation and worry for her wedding tomorrow war in her chest. Just as always her darling often says, always a flittering bee moving to and fro from worry to worry. And she grins wider, knowing her husband-to-be is so understanding and kind, that this man she'll marry has promised a place by their side for her mistress as well.The warm thoughts of Isabela seeping in past the anticipation and worry, cuddled next to the softening beat in her chest as she closes her eyes and waits for tomorrow to come.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hallianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallianna/gifts).



She shuddered, sleep clung to her in the muddled dark beyond her eyelashes. A soft chill caressed her cheek, pulling her further from her sleep as her mind tried to place it. 

Her pale brown eyes slowly adjusted to the moonlight sweeping into her room, from beneath her eyelashes. 

Fear jolted through her and she snapped up in bed, a shadow hung against the wall of her room. It drifted between the fluttering curtains and balcony doors, doors she had closed long before bed. Her eyes widened as they flew to the open doors and saw... 

Nothing? 

Josephine placed her hand over her thudding heart, feeling it flutter beneath her breast and rush blood through her ears. She waited, listening and immobile as the beat of blood slowly waned and left only the crickets' chitters and the slow crash of the Rialto Bay upon the Antivan shore. Josephine let a full breath out, turning back to the night's light illuminating her room. Only framed portraits of the sea and her soft, blue gown she would wear in the morning, donned her walls. 

The silk, satin, and lace that she would wear as she stood before the Grand Cleric with her husband, strengthening the lines of the Montilyets and Otrantos. A business contract signed and sealed with vows and ceremony. 

Josephine sighed, pensive as she thumbed the gorgeous gold and sapphire promise ring on her hand. Tomorrow it became real and she felt a flood of all the anxiety and worries she had thought she laid to rest hours ago, boil over again. What if something went wrong, what if the cake didn't turn out just right, what if the petite fours ran out, or the seating chart was in disarray. What if a duel broke out? Maker's breath, what if the Crows interfered? 

Josephine felt her heartbeat pick up again, her hands raised to the simple chain without even thinking about it. Her fingers worried over the golden doubloon she had threaded onto the chain, her painted nails clicked across the intricate border and the double daggers engraved in the gold. 

"Worried, sweetness?" 

The teasing lit made Josephine jump and her head spun to the voice, finding the beautiful queen of the sea standing at her bedside. The woman's hat was tipped down so the shadow around her molten gold eyes seemed to make them glow with roguery and a small smirk played across her mischievous lips. Her captain's coat shed, leaving her in only skin tight leathers and a draped white top. 

"Isabela! You scared me half to death." Josephine scolded, though she couldn't hold her face for long before a tiny, delighted smile broke out. 

"Sorry, darling. I didn't want to disturb you, if your dear consort wanted to "consort" before the wedding." Isabela teased, even going so far as to wiggle her eyebrows at the prod. "Though since our dear lord is falling 'short', I suppose I could offer a few little deaths." 

"Isabela!" Josephine's chiding more hushed, when she was reminded that her family and friends surrounded her on all walls. 

Isabela's smirk widened into a grin at the scolding and she slipped onto the bed beside Josephine, the smooth leather of her pants rubbed against Josephine's legs. Her scarred hands slid into Josephine's long locks and Josephine could feel her admire the soft curls, now outside her usual bun. Isabela leaned into Josephine, her hand lightly tipped Josephine's head down to place a kiss on her forehead. Isabela then ducked down to sit forehead to forehead, smoky eyes danced across Josephine's face as if taking in every mark and feature. 

Josephine could hear her own breath slow, the embarrassment and flush of her cheeks washed away as those storming gold eyes stared at her. It felt like Josephine was facing the very sea itself on one of her family's ships, wave after wave bearing down from above. 

"I missed you, Josie." Isabela's whisper carried into Josephine's ears and curled in her chest, warm and tight. Josephine leaned up to brush her lips across the wind-torn lips above her, breathing in sea salt and rum. 

"Why are you here, Isabela? I wasn't expecting you back for the wedding?" 

"I would never miss your special day, Josie or well, the night before it. I wanted to wish you and our dear lord a grand and happy union." Isabela's mischievous grin reappeared. "And that he treats my Josie good, a shame if I came back and had to steal his family jewels." 

"I can assure you, lord Otranto is a good man and willing to accommodate our arrangement." Josephine explained, eyeing Isabela sternly. 

"Not a bad duelist either," Isabela snickered. "Or so I hear." 

"Maker, Isabela! Promise me you didn't!?" Josephine disapproved, draping a hand across Isabela's shoulder with a look of surprise. 

"I'm sorry Josie, I just wanted to assure him I can make good on my threats. It was all in good fun." Isabela apologized, at least trying to look sheepish. Her glittering eyes flitted downwards at the reprimand. 

"You are going to worry me grey! I worry already with you out on the seas, never knowing if you'll come back. If they've hung you for piracy, then you go and-" 

"Josie, I'm sorry." Isabela apologized again, looking far more guilty and upset. Her eyes settled back on Josephine's face, her brow furrowed. 

"I know, I know you. It is who you are and I wouldn't change that for the world. I wouldn't change us for the world. I just..." 

"Worry?" Isabela provided with a knowing smile. 

"Yes, always." Josephine nodded, her hand drifted away from Isabela's shoulder and up to her face with a small smile of her own. Her delicate hand cupped Isabela's cheek, fingers smoothed across the modest wrinkles and skin darkened even more by the sun. Josephine took in every single thing that had changed during their time apart and found more places in her heart for every one of them. 

Isabela's smile flourished next to Josephine's, no clever twist or hidden meaning. It was simply a content lift of her lips, something that let Josephine know Isabela was just as glad to be back here with her. 

"Love you Josie." 

"And I you, darling."


End file.
